


Breaking Boys: Colin

by RotherhamMan



Series: Breaking Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Domination, Drugs, Kidnapping, Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: Don has a new toy, one that turned up on his doorstep, but taming this boy is going to require a lot of work.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Breaking Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594357
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story, if continued, will go on to have some dark themes and elements and is not for the faint of heart!
> 
> Inspiration for Don:  
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/378232068680998875/v
> 
> Inspiration for Colin:  
> https://www.plumber9.com/pin/r1hUV2Sn

Only one of them knew when the door opened that the life of one of the two of them was over.

This was not the case before the door opened, it was a fact that came into being when the two men looked at one another and at that moment, Colin’s life as he knew it was done and a new one would soon be taking its place. That moment lit a fire in Don’s eyes and sent his heart racing with the thrill of anticipation.

It was, of course, his looks that sealed his fate, as it was for every man who crossed paths with Don whom he took an unfortunate like to. He was just touching six feet tall and had a lean but firm figure, his chest and arm muscles were made known by the t-shirt he wore that was just a little to tight, as he well knew. His work trousers were loose but that didn’t matter. His face was what sealed the deal, with a thick beard and dirty blonde hair styled up and back he was a handsome figure that could almost pass for a Viking in the right costume. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, young enough to be Don’s son if Don were interested in women or having children.

It was a physique that made it hard for Don to control his grin. If he could he would be grinning like a wolf that had caught its prey and it would certainly have set alarm bells ringing in the head of any smart man. Instead he controlled himself into giving a warm and friendly grin he had perfected for putting his potential projects at ease. He himself was six feet exactly but his build was far more muscular. Even so it was compact, he was the definition of a tough guy and attracted many beta males to him through his looks, body and, most importantly, his presence. His head was shaved but his dark beard was just as full as Colin’s. He wore a t-shirt the collar of which just showed a glimpse of the cleft between his own pectoral muscles.

The day had been scorching hot and, judging by the cheap-ass car parked outside his house, the guy had driven without air conditioning. His shirt was stained under the pits and over the chest, making it cling all the tighter, hinting at a six pack, and Don could smell, his nostrils flaring, a whiff of ripeness about him even though he was still stood outside. Ripe for the taking. Don had never been so glad his boiler had broken down and he had decided to take pity on the poor freelance plumbers who needed reviews. If he had been hoping for just such a find then it was sheer luck that had seen his wish come true. He must have done something good lately to get such karma---and Colin something awful!

“Hey, you must be Colin,” he said, extending his hand for a shake. When Colin’s hand was enveloped in his he gave it a strong squeeze to let him know he was strong and in charge. It didn’t matter if he was an employer or an employee, he was the top dog in the house---any house he happened to be in.

Colin tried squeezing back and, to his credit, did a good job but wasn’t strong enough. He clearly took care of his body but was younger than don and hadn’t put in the same hours at the gym. He smiled, a tad forced at his humiliation that only the two of them knew about, even if there was no one else present to see. He tried pulling his hand back after the shake but Don held on for just a moment longer before releasing him. He kept eye contact the whole time, establishing dominance.

“So, I’m here to fix your boiler,” said Colin stupidly. It sounded like the start of a bad porno. Don wondered just how smart he was, it would make things tougher if he was smarter than he looked. Maybe it was just the heat and meeting him that caused him to be so dumb, dumb ones were easy to trap.

Don welcomed him in and explained the problem. He lived in a detached house that was in the process of being done up for him to live in long term---but he was prepared to leave at a moments notice should he need to escape. The boiler was in a cupboard under the stairs, another door was next to it which led to the basement but it was well hidden, by Don’s design. Colin didn’t notice it. As the boy got started Don went and got a glass of water for him to keep him hydrated. There was also a special something in it to relax him but only a little; the more powerful stuff would come later. For now he wanted the kid to lower his guard.

“This your last job of the day?” Don asked as he handed him the glass. Colin took it gratefully and downed the whole thing in one. He was knelt before the boiler and between his shirt and trousers his underwear and the tip of his crack were showing. Don shifted as the boy drank so as to hide his growing member. He had been right; the guy did stink and it was clearer now indoors.

“Yeah,” Colin gasped as he wiped his lips. He licked them too and Don felt a throb. “I’m looking forward to getting home and a shower. Just want to kick off with a cool beer.”

That was all Don needed to hear. He was already making plans as if it was second nature. There were only so many ways to trap a guy and this didn’t call for anything special. But he had to make sure so he made small talk for the rest of the twenty minutes it took the boy to do his job and probed him about his life. It was a skill of the trade to get someone talking about themselves while playing the role of a good listener. People loved talking about themselves, especially vain guys, and by listening closely and knowing the questions to ask Don soon built up a brief picture. It helped that, being dehydrated from the day’s heat, the drug in his water went straight into his system. Colin was rambling on about his life in no time.

Colin was single, having just broken up with his girlfriend of seven months. He had moved out into a flat that was a bit small and still lived out of the moving boxes. He had started this ‘gig’ to try and pay the bills while he got his life together. Don thought even if he hadn’t crossed paths with him this kid was kidding himself. He had no future. He would be doing him a favour.

It was almost too good to be true and Don wondered if he was being set up. He had been careful as always and hadn’t heard anything about anyone getting suspicious. Those in his network would have told him if someone was asking questions or poking their noses. It might be nothing but the possibility was enough to have him more worried. His heart was beating heavily as it was but now with fear as well as excitement.

Just to be sure he fired off a quick text as he listened to a special friend.

Colin finished up and started packing his tools away. Don made his move, “Here you go.” He handed the kid a beer, one in his own hand, and the money he was owed plus a nice tip. Both bottles were already opened, a subtle pressure to drink it or let it go to waste as well as letting Don slip something in it. Colin didn’t seem suspicious at all; he took the drink with thanks and took a long swig. Don took one too, not taking his eyes off the boy and making sure he saw his throat bob to signal that he had swallowed. It looked delicious.

“Why don’t you take a seat and cool down some before you go, finish up that beer?” He didn’t wait for a response, he walked into the living room where the sports channel was on with the expectation that Colin would follow. He did and soon the two were chatting away, shooting the shit about the game, about whatever it would take to keep the boy at ease. He made sure the beer was drunk by prompting him to with phrases like ‘cheers to that’ when a team was cheered on or insulted and ‘that’s why we drink, am I right?’ when women were raised.

It was a ritual he had practiced often, and it had been proven to work. Soon Colin was slurring his words and moving sluggishly as if drunk from a single bottle. The bottle nearly slipped from his fingers a few times and on the third Don moved over from one sofa to the other to sit next to him. Colin had been trying to take one last swig of the bottle but it had fallen from his limp fingers. Don caught it and raised it to the boy’s lips, holding his head with the other. He was sure the boy wouldn’t remember this bit, just in case something was up.

“Finish it up, kid,” he said as he tipped the bottle to pour down the boy’s slack lips. The last drops went down and the kid had just enough control to swallow.

“Don’ nrmly gt thus drk…” he said slowly. And he was out.

Don wanted to get the kid ready right away but that suspicion that it was too good to be true still hung over him so he waited, lying the kid out on the sofa like he was sleeping on his back. Don stood over him and took in his form for a few moments before going through his pockets and bag of tools. He found the kids phone and wallet along with a few ofther bits and bobs and laid it all out on the living room table.

Soon enough there was a banging on the door. When he opened it the expected figure was there; a smaller nerd kid who carried a laptop bag and looked to be swimming in sweat. “This better be good to call me out in this!” he snapped, showing his way inside.

Don only knew the guy as the Nerd, as he was known as the Beat. Names were kept a secret to compartmentalise the network of snatchers, cleaners and buyers. The snatchers like himself were typically jocks while the cleaners (the tech crew and some other support staff who made sure victims disappeared without trace) were bookish. Rarely were the two inverted. Don the Beast had worked with Nerd for three years now, since his last cleaner partner got careless---Nerd didn’t know that or what had happened to him and knew better than to ask. 

“In the living room,” was all said Don with a smile and he let Nerd go in ahead of him and heard his appreciative whistle as he saw the stud sprawled out on the sofa.

“This is one good find,” he said, his eyes hungry. Cleaners rarely got a slice of the action but were always hungry for it. Don didn’t think the scrawny guys would even know what to do with a stud if they had one chained up for them. He would have to test that sometime.

“Too good,” said Don, taking his usual seat and scooping up his beer for the bottom half. “Came to fix my boiler. Claims to have just gotten out of a relationship and is living in a shitty flat struggling to pay his bills. I need you to make sure he’s clean.”

“You suspect you might be burned?” cried Nerd. “Why the fuck did you bring me then? I’ll be burned too!”

Don waved away his concerns. “Run him, see what’s what and if he’s good I’ll give you an extra cut.”

Nerd sighed and got out his computer and looked at Colin’s personal belongings. “Got a buyer lined up already?”

“Nah but someone will want a hot shit like this. He’ll turn a profit, easy.” He knew plenty of buyers and knew at least half would want this guy. They ranged from the rich who wanted people to control and own, to the common who had money to burn. So long as they had money Don didn’t care; some of his catches had become part of Arab harems, others brothels, and some harvested for organs. It really made little difference to him what happened to Colin.

Nerd went at it on his laptop machine. The details in his wallet were enough: credit card, drivers licence, national insurance. With the right software this information could lay out someone’s whole history. Soon he was looking at Colin’s whole life.

“Parents: estranged mum and deadbeat dad. Bank account: just about tapped out. No criminal history, no connections. Freelance plumber. Member of a gym and his social media shows it. Full of selfies of him and his guys but they aren’t that close by the looks of it, just gym mates. The guy’s clean. I don’t think he’ll be any trouble so long as we make sure he is seen a few paces after here in a few days or so. Still might have the police round.”

“Good enough for me.” Don could handle the police, he had connections and could act his way through any interview they had for him. “I’ll contact the usual squad to clean up all trace of him. Take his phone and keys, you know the drill.”

The drill was that Nerd would take Colin’s car to Colin’s place and begin the process of removing his stuff, draft up a letter to the landlord that would fit with Colin’s circumstances, and soon Colin would cease to be. He would disappear.

Nerd took offence to Don’s words. “Don’t tell me my job. I want twenty percent from this one.” It seemed everyone who ventured outside today was prone to being dumb or emotional.

“Fifteen,” countered Don.

“Are you sure this guy will even sell?”

Don glared at him and Nerd quelled a little. He knew nothing would happen to him, he was too valuable to a lot of people. Don crossed to the unconscious stud and pulled up the sweaty t-shirt. As expected, underneath a light covering of hair grew on a nice set of pectoral muscles and a light six pack. He undid the trousers and pulled them down to reveal a flaccid cock that measured almost six inches.

“Don’t tell me my job. A few months whippin’ this stud into shape and he’ll bring in a small fortune. I’ll post some progress pics to get the buyer’s juices flowing.”

Nerd ogled at the body before him. “Can I have a crack at that?”

Don chuckled. “I’ll see if I can work it in.” He actually would, he wanted to see a cleaner try their hand at training.

Once Nerd had left for Colin’s flat Don got to work on the stud. He hefted him over his shoulder easily, after redoing his trousers and shirt, and carried him down to the basement. Colin hadn’t even seen the door from the hall and he wouldn’t see it from the basement either. It was soundproofed, obviously, and well equipped for special guests. The tools of Dan’s trade were neatly tidied away out of sight in the first room at the bottom of the stairs to keep the guests guessing and the doors at the bottom of the stairs and to the inner chamber were large heavy. There would be no getting out for anyone inside without the key and there was only one around Dons neck.

In the playroom, dungeon, classroom (Don had many names for it) he chained the stud up. One on each wrist and ankle and hung him up, spread eagled and with his feet on the ground in a wide stance. He kept the clothes on him, taking them off would come later. As would introducing himself as the boy’s trainer. He took the pictures with a camera used just for this; one of the guy from the front and behind and then pulled his head up by his hair to get one of his face. He would take some of the guy naked later when he was awake. In the anti-chamber where he kept his toys he booted up the computer specially for this work and uploaded the pictures to the special server for this special market. Soon he would be getting enquiries and offers he was sure but he would read them later.

He left Colin like that, and went back to the sofa to watch the end of the game. He propped up a tablet on the table by his feet showing the boy, still hanging where he had been left. Don would keep an eye on him. A few hours later the boy woke up and began the typical screaming and shouting routine as he struggle to try and get free. Don didn’t unmute the video, not expecting anything original. He just rubbed at his crotch and carried on watching the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm always looking to improve my work and update previous chapters with revisions and improvements, ideas and advice for the sex scenes and character building and plot would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Don stayed up that night until Colin pissed himself. The game had long since ended and he had transferred the video feed to his TV screen, sound on now, and rubbed at his crotch as the bound guy continued to tug on the chains, three hours after he had woken up. His shoulders and wrists must have been in a lot of pain from holding his unconscious weight and soon his legs would ache from the same problem.

He had gradually shifted from threats to begging before going quiet. Soon enough there was a wet patch forming in his trousers and a puddle forming on the floor as he whimpered in embarrassment even if he thought no one was watching. Soon he would have to shit himself too but Don was tired and a little drunk so he would watch the recording in the morning while he took care of his morning wood. He didn’t get off on shit but watching a guy have to shit himself was fun. Colin would spend the night stood in the puddle of his piss as it dripped down his legs and the slow feeling of the shit sliding down the same legs. He would be lucky if he got any sleep in that position and come the morning he would be ready for the formal introduction to his new life.

All the while the feed was broadcast live to the potential buyers.

Don went to bed still hard. He would save his cum for the boy’s baptism as a slave. It would be a special occasion for both of them and Don wanted to earn it. Some might sleep uneasily knowing there was a guy tied up and suffering, unable to sleep themselves, in their basement and that there was a chance they might be caught by the authorities but not Don. It made him harder and he was, not complacent, but confident in his ability to hide a guy and play it cool and the Nerd’s ability to make him disappear.

*

The following morning Don woke early, as always, and lay in bed watching the feed from the night. As he had expected the boy had shat himself and cried while he did, the smell must be foul. The boy had not slept at all and must be in physical agony at the same time. He was quiet now, he was starting to break. Don palmed himself again but restrained himself. He didn’t bother showering yet; he would earn his shower and would need to get the stink of the kid off him later. He would have like the kid to smell his man-smell but that would be unlikely over his own stench. He did shave though, a therapeutic ritual of his.

Seeing as it was still early he went out for a jog around the local park, putting on a jockstrap he had never washed under his shorts. He didn’t bother with a shirt, it was so hot and he was fit enough that no one would mind. He knew he got looks of appreciation from several as he passed them. He ignored the women, made eye contact with the men, and winked at the ones he thought were in his league. One, a cute footballer who missed the ball when he saw him, blushed and Don wondered how he looked out of uniform. He finished his jog with a semi in his jock.

When he got home he put of breakfast for a quick workout in his home gym. He had just the basic equipment for lifting and worked on his upper body for close to an hour before he was satisfied with his pump. This was a bit more extreme than his usual morning routine but when he had a project he liked to work out some of his excess energy. It didn’t hurt to look his best for the fresh meat.

After a quick breakfast he descended the stairs to the dudgeon. Before entering the training room Don checked up on his computer. There had been plenty of interest in the kid, a dozen offers from potential buyers, guys who wanted to drink his sperm or impregnate their wives, and a bunch of suggestions on ways to torture him for their entertainment. One way or another Colin was going to make him a small fortune to add to his already vast savings. He browsed the comments that had the most up-votes; forced workouts were popular, Colin looked fit and would many would like him to look fitter. Some were clearly jealous of his looks and wanted to humiliate him, others just wanting him in pain. Such limited imaginations, Don would take the ideas on board but had plenty of his own.

He thought over his options before posting his plans for the boy: he would hold an auction for him over the next twenty-four hours, during which time he would live stream the torment he put the boy through (using some of the ideas provided in addition to the ones his own twisted mind had dreamt up) and when the winning bidder was apparent he would then take offers for the boy’s sperm and breeding if they didn’t mind (he would give them a cut seeing as it would then be their sperm and he would just be doing the actual labour) while he performed any special training on the kid. Some masters liked their slaves trained and others liked them wild so he would leave it open until the boy was sold. That was the trouble with impulse snatches; they couldn’t be tailored until after they sold.

Colin was in for a day in hurt before the rest of his life was decided and then it would no doubt get worse. His time with Don would be short but hugely profitable. The highest offer he had had for him was £10,000, a total of £5,000 from various buyers for his sperm, and another £500 for a breeding sessions. Don wondered how many people would do this if they knew £15,500 was the lowest they would get. Surely there would be a flood in the market.

Now he needed to dress the part for the slave training and the watching audience. He pulled out his slave training uniform on its hanger, everything had a place and needed to be put away properly, and put it on. Leather chaps with a leather jockstrap underneath, big heavy boots on his feet. His chest was bare but for a harness and leather gloves on his hands. He didn’t bother with a mask; the kid had already seen his face and the cameras had a special piece of software to edit out his face. His body was on show though and he knew there were many buyers who wanted him as a slave too, they had sent offers and some threats too. He revelled in that but had no intention of letting himself become a slave for anyone.

The stench hit him the moment he opened the door to the room. Shit and piss; a smell he was used to but still hated even if he had learned to associate it with the pleasure of boys in extreme bondage. Colin was stood limply in his chains, looking dejectedly at the floor, but when Don stepped inside he stirred up some energy for another small bout of struggling. Don could see the fear in his eyes as they widened at his appearance, he wondered what the kid had thought of him the day before. Had he known he was as burly as this? That he had a nice layer of body hair over his fine muscles and a six pack hidden under that shirt he had worn? He would bet money the kid had never thought he would look hot in leather.

“Let me go, man, please. I wont tell anyone about this.” It was a predictable plea that Don didn’t even bother listening to. The tone of voice was good though, low and submissive but not out of genuine fear or despair, this was of desperation. The kid still hoped for freedom and would play the part to get it.

Don stood before him, a wide stance, back straight and head high, every inch and authority figure. He looked him in the eye; he saw the kid, sure, but he also saw the money in his account and the boy was far more interesting as a toy for him to play with than a sexual partner to please. “15,500,” he told him.

The kid didn’t get it. “What?”

“That’s the minimum I’m going to make from selling you on as a slave.”

Colin stared at him, him mouth slightly ajar, before putting up another struggle against the chains, far weaker than before but no doubt the best he could muster. “What the fuck? You’re crazy. That shit doesn’t happen today.”

“I have a large bank account and reputation that says otherwise. You’re not the first buck I’ll have broken it. There have been several dozen in here, hanging where you have, and they all went on to owners who paid a lot of money for them. Some of them still get some fair use out of them.”

“Fuck you, man. I wont do anything for no one.”

Don sighed. He kept eye contact all the while, all part of asserting dominance. “They all say that. I’ve made them all do what I want. I’ve even made some beg me to hurt them in ways you can’t imagine… yet.” He smiled at the kid, thinking of the good old times and how he still had many ahead of him.

Colin looked like he might shit himself again. He was starting to realise just how deep the shit he was in actually was. “Why are you doing this?”

Don stepped closer, invading his personal space. The kid tried to back up but could only get so far and Don got in as close as he could. They could each feel the breath of the other on their face. Colin struggled not to look away from his captor. “Because I’m good at this, and I can make a fortune off it,” Don breathed. He didn’t need to shout when the kid would listen to every whisper he said, however close or far he was. “Why wouldn’t I do what I’m good at and what I love for money?”

“Why me?” The kid’s lip was trembling.

Don smiled at him, a genuine smile---or what passed as one for him. “Because you’re prime beef just waiting for someone like me to take them. Pretty face and a nice bod’, amazing you went this long without being picked up.”

“I have a family,” the kid tried. “I have parents and a wife and a kid on the way---”

Don quickly reached up and put a large hand over the kid’s mouth. “Let me stop you right there. I know that’s not true. You do have parents but neither of them have cared for you for years, you barely see them. You told me you broke up with your girlfriend and she is definitely not pregnant. You have no real friends who will are enough to look for you and no job either that’s worth a damn. No one is going to notice you disappear and no one is going to look for you. On the off-chance that someone does notice there is, as we speak, a trail of evidence to show you doing a runner on your debts. Your flat is being cleared out and your possessions will be sold off to pay for the expense of arranging your disappearance. I also have friends in high places who can help make this smooth on the VERY slim chance anyone bothers to follow up on another guy gone missing. Do you get it? Your life is over, it was the moment I laid eyes on you and decided I wanted you and the money I could make off you.”

Colin must be getting dehydrated from all the crying he was doing. Don slowly took his hand off his mouth. “Please don’t do this…” Colin whispered. “I’ll do anything you want---give you anything you want---just let me go, please.”

“You don’t get it: you don’t own anything anymore, not even your own body. I can even take away your name; no one’s going to call you by it anymore. There is nothing you could give me that I want, and nothing I won’t make you do anyway. Now that’s enough talking.”

Don reached into his jockstrap and pulled out a large black ball gag from where it had been resting. Colin tried to pull back but there was nowhere to go and little strength to fight with. Don grabbed his head and pried open his mouth to force it in and buckled it as tight as it would go, making him whimper into it. Don patted his cheek with mock affection and stepped back.

“I’ve let you speak freely but don’t get any wrong ideas. The ability to speak is something for your Master to give and permission to do so has to be given too. When you do speak it will be respectfully. Speak to me in the wrong manner and you will be met with punishment. I will not be repeating any of the rules or lessons I teach, but I will repeat punishments for breaking them or failing to learn them. I will be very glad to punish you, however many times it takes for you to learn. Do you understand?”

Colin had tears running down his face. Don stepped forward and slapped him around the face, not with all his strength but with enough to get his attention. “I said I would not repeat my rules and lessons, did you understand that?”

Colin screwed his eyes shut but did nothing else. So he did have some fight in him left, if only enough for him to be uncooperative. Don punched him in the stomach and the boy cried out in pain and tried to back up some more but Dom grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him in close.

“Your shoulders must be killing you. You haven’t eaten or drank anything in hours; do you think you can keep on standing like that? How long before you have to put all your weight on your shoulders? And how long before you can sleep again, I doubt you can sleep in that position. Defy me and you will stay like that, obey me and be a good boy and I will let you down and eat and drink and sleep. I’m the only one who can give that to you but you have to earn it from me first. Do you want that? Or would you rather spend another few hours like this in your own filth?”

That got through to him. He sniffed and shivered despite being fully clothed.

Don stepped back and spoke again in a normal volume. “Do you understand all this?” he repeated.

Colin sobbed again but gave a small nod.

“That wont do,” said Don. “You Master deserves better.” He wasn’t repeating the lesson but he was trying to coax the kid to the right behaviour. He stood for a few moments, ready to leave if he did not see what he expected to in the next minute.

Colin opened his eyes again, blinking away the tears, and looked up at him, pleading as best he could without words. It was all wasted on Don, he simply raised an eyebrow expectantly. Colin heaved a shuddering breath in through his nose and gave an exaggerated nod.

Don sighed. “Still got an attitude I see. Not for much longer.” He stared the kid down for a whole minute, the kid would have to get used to waiting for orders and even acknowledgement. “I think you need a bit longer to stew,” he said and turned to leave.

Colin screamed into the gag but it fell on deaf ears as Don left the cell and closed the door. On the screen outside he could still hear Colin scream and cry into the gag. He got out his phone and set a timer for an hour for slap he had given the kid and one for the punch, another for having to talk him through it, one for the pitiful fist nod and another for the attitude in the second, and an hour for lying to his face about having a kid. Six hours.

He sat back down at the computer. The view count had been on seventy-five when he had entered but now showed two-hundred-and-seven. There was a long stream of comments and a few more bids. The bidding would really go up when he stripped the kid and his body was displayed and even more when the training and torturing actually started. Don didn’t care who he sold the kid to or what he was used for, so long as he got the money and got to play with him first. He wouldn’t fuck the kid until the buyer had approved it, sometimes they like a cherry ass as much as he did but if they just wanted someone to hurt or use then they wouldn’t care.

He had also gotten a message from the Nerd; Colin’s house was cleared and the trail for his disappearance begun. In a week he would have dropped off the face of the earth.

Don sat back and wondered what to do with himself for the next six hours. He cast an eye over his toy collection and wondered if there was a single one he hadn’t used to inflict pain. He started surfing the comments for ideas. They were all the products of twisted minds and he loved them all.

He was going to have a lot of fun with Colin before he let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy with feedback and ideas!

Don was left with eighteen hours on the bidding clock after the slave had been left for the six hours he thought long enough to reinforce his new rules. He no longer thought of the meat as Colin, that person was no longer of any significance and he would not be telling the buyers the name either. The only way they would know was if they went and found out for themselves, unlikely, or if the slave broke the rules and told them---something Don would be told about and he had a guarantee that if that ever happened with one of his products he would come out and punish them for tarring his reputation. It hadn’t happened yet.

Six hours had been a long time and despite having sat down to plan the slave’s training he was interrupted by the arrival of a friend who wanted to hang out. He hated people dropping in on him unplanned but he had a social life to maintain as part of his cover as a normal person. He had formed a comfortable social circle of people he found mildly interesting to be around and hung with them enough to appear normal, he might even enjoy himself some times. He felt quite the thrill of entertaining a guest while, unknown to them, he had a person kept in his basement against their will. He had a hard time hiding his rock solid erection and when it was noticed by the friend he played it off as having a day where he just felt horny. The friend laughed with him and departed, assuming Don was going to make a random hook-up to get off. Before he left he used Don’s toilet for a piss, not surprised by the novelty of a waterless toilet, having used it before. He would be surprised to learn it didn’t lead to the sewer but to a tank for the slaves to drink when being punished or trained for such things.

Once he was gone Don wasted no time in going back down to his lair and resuming his plans as if he hadn’t been interrupted. The guest, his sort-of-friend, had no idea of his other life. He dint even know he was gay. What a shock it would have been if Don had answered the door without changing into normal clothes but still in his leather uniform for dominating men. Sometimes he fantasised about taking the vanilla guys for a night or two and showing them a whole new world of pain and pleasure but unless he got a perfect opportunity it would stay a fantasy. It wasn’t often he introduced a man to that life and let them go, they usually came crawling back to him and then they were his.

Breaking a human being down into a slave was a fun but tricky business. If there was any routine to the pain and torment it could become bearable and predictable, even if there was a cycle to their new life it had to be kept varied enough to keep them on edge. Every torment had to be of a different variety, for a different amount of time, and at irregular intervals. This uncertainty would be a torment in itself. It was easy to hurt someone physically but he had to do it mentally too.

Fuck, he loved his job. He could break boys all day, every day, in different ways and mould them into whatever he wanted. The slave formerly known as Colin was a blank canvas, and he was an artist.

Back in his leathers, Don re-entered the chamber where the slave hung after six hours on top of the twelve hours before that. The slave had emptied his bowels and bladder again but seemed less upset about it. Far more pleasant than the stink of shit was the smell of sweat, clear on his skin and soaked into his clothes. He looked at Don with red eyes, his face still with drying tears on it, and whimpered into the gag. Don shushed him and approached.

“I’m going to take this gag off. You do remember the rules about speaking?”

The boy nodded. Don took off the gag, not gently but not violently either. The boy gasped and worked his jaw but thankfully stayed silent.

“Are you going to obey?” Don asked.

The boy was a few moments in answering, wetting his dry mouth and working up the nerve to say the words. “Yes… Master…” The words were slow and hesitant but good enough for a first attempt.

He was making progress, time for another lesson. “Don’t expect praise for being obedient. Don’t even expect less pain. It is not your Master’s place to give you anything they do not want to. You will be given pain and punishment for being disobedient and maybe even if you are obedient. An obedient slave is generally in less pain, in both the long and short term. Better to commit yourself to obedience for better treatment.”

With the new lesson done, whether it was heeded or not, Don set about the next task. From his belt he pulled a strong and sharp pair of scissors. Sometimes he used a knife, usually on the more unruly captives, but this unwrapping video was about anticipation. Make the audience wait for it. He was about the show them the quality of the meat.

He started with the shirt, soaked in sweat and some tears. It fell away easily enough, and the boy’s upper body was on display now. It looked finer than Don remembered, when he had seen it when the kid was lying unconscious. Now it was upright, chest heaving in embarrassment and muscles taught with effort and covered in sweat. The chest wasn’t huge and the abs, thought visible, weren’t amazingly defined, but the shoulders and biceps were nicely thick. It was a fine upper body and with some hard labour under the sun he would firm up nicely. There was a light dusting of dark blond hair which Don was sure would be shaved off at some point, by him or the buyer. Slaves didn’t have hair on their bodies.

The boy stared forward and breathed heavily through his nose. His face was dry but only because he had no more tears left. Whether he had noticed the cameras discreetly set in the corners was unclear, if he had he might have realised he was on display to far more than just his captor. Across the world hundreds of men watched with hands on the cocks, waiting to see what Don would do with him.

He took off the shoes and socks next, they squelched with the piss and reeked something awful but Don kept up his poker face. He also undid and pulled lose the belt, letting it fall to the floor but thinking it would be fun to whip the boy with. He cut the jeans separately from the underwear, running the scissors up the outsides of both legs and letting them fall away revealing the legs.

Now the slave stood in just his underwear. When they had been put on they had no doubt been clean---or clean enough, some guys wore them for days before washing and he struck Don as a lad who just threw on whatever was clean enough---but now they were ruined. Still damp, the front was yellowing and the back was dark. Don cut them easily and removed them by hand to make sure the mess didn’t spill. He used the ruined shirt to wipe up the mess on the boy’s ass but didn’t do more than wipe it away, he wanted the slave used to a state of unclenliness.

He stood back to take in the boy’s naked form, finally exposed for all the viewers to see for the first time. The uncut cock, flaccid and slightly shrivelled from cold and shame, was shining with the remaining piss and about five inches with the balls hanging almost as far, both shaved. He had noted that the ass, also with a fine layer of fur, was taught and cute enough to use as a pillow.

The boy still stared ahead, face red and breathing heavily, but he did shift slightly, as if instinctively trying to cover himself. He winced as his muscles, undoubtedly burning with the constant strain, moved and he held still again.

Don gathered up the clothes and took them away into the other room, he would be disposing of them but he kept the socks in an airtight bag (always fun to gag someone with their own sweaty, and in this case piss stained, socks) along with the belt, and returned with a bottle of water and a protein bar. “I said you don’t get any praise for being obedient, but you do sometimes get rewarded.” He held up the food and water. “Do you want these?”

The boy stared at them. He had last eaten before arriving at Don’s almost twenty-four hours ago and had last drunk then too. “Yes… Master.” He added the last part hastily, forgetting for a moment.

Don stared him down, making his disapproval at the near mistake known. “Beg for them.” The boy opened his mouth for a moment to make a retort but stopped instantly. Don doubled the intensity of his stare. “I told you a could make you beg. When do you think you’ll be offered food again? Do you think it’ll be as good as this? Beg me for the food, while you still can get it this good, or go hungry for as long as I want you to before I offer something you won’t want to eat; like dog food.”

A moment passed. The boy clearly wanted the food and they both knew he would do what it took to eat but was putting this off for as long as he dared. Don actually wondered if he would do it; the dog food was always on standby but if he did have the strength of will to refuse that too he would have to resort to force-feeding.

“Please Master…” said the boy in a small voice. “I…”

“Speak up,” snapped Don.

“Please Master…” the boy began again, “Please, can I have the food.”

“That’s good enough.” Don uncapped the water and took hold of the boy’s hair, pulling his head back to pour the water into his mouth. The boy didn’t seem to have thought that he wouldn’t be unchained for his meal so he had to rely on his Master to pour the water down his throat at a slow speed so he could swallow. After he had taken half the bottle Don unwrapped the bar and broke off a piece.

“Open wide,” he said, holding at mouth level but too far to be reached.

The boy paused a moment, seemingly taking every opportunity to defy him, however small. Then his mouth opened and Don, slowly and gently, placed the piece of food in his mouth. He silently dared the boy to bite his fingers but the kid was smart enough not to bite the hand that fed him. He chewed the piece eagerly and when he swallowed he looked at his Master. The look on his eye meant it was time for another lesson.

Don broke off another piece and held it up. “Do you want another piece?”

He clearly hadn’t been expecting to beg for every bite but after a taste of food his apatite had been ignited. “Yes please, Master,” he said, no louder than he had to.

“You look like, just because I have given you a piece, that I am going to give you more. Like it is a given for you to assume and not my decision.”

It was time the boy knew just how dependant he was on his Master for survival and that he had to be grateful for everything he got and not to expect anything to be just handed to him. He looked down, submissively even if he didn’t realise it.

“I have given you food, the least you will do for your master is thank him for everything he gives you.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Good.” Don held up the piece of bar. “Open.”

The boy opened and let him place it in his mouth, chewed, then said you before begging for another piece from his Master. Don fed him the rest of the bar but on the last piece he spontaneously decided to step it up a notch. He took the last piece for himself when the boy asked for it, looking the boy in the eye when he did to see his disappointment. He kept the eye contact as he chewed it until it was mush. Then he tucked it into his cheek to speak, “You still want it?”

The look of shock on the boy’s face was priceless. The conflict played out beautifully as he weighed up how gross it was with how much he needed food. For a few tense seconds he was frozen. Then something changed in his face, the eyes went a little dimmer. “Please, Master, may I have it?”

Don grinned. He took hold of the boy’s hair again to tilt his head back, covered the chewed up bit of food with as much saliva as he could, and spat it into the boy’s open mouth. The kid jumped from the lump of food hitting his mouth and clearly showed his disgust for it but he also clearly chewed and swallowed it.

Don was pleased. His cock was rock hard and he wanted to cum real bad but knew it would get much better from here.

For the second half of the bottle Don expected him to tilt his head back on his own accord and only had to give him a look to make this known. The boy obeyed and got to drink the rest of the bottle, clearly wanting the taste of the man out of his mouth.

The boy had been good today and had over half a day ahead of him to show he could adapt to this new life. He would need to be strong for that and food and water wouldn’t be enough. Returning to his toy box Don brought back a set of shackles that would chain his legs and hands together along with his neck. He fastened them on the legs first, making sure the cuffs were secure and they were hooked to the floor in the middle before releasing the legs one at a time. The boy could now get his legs under him for the first time and he winced, biting back a whimper as he brought his legs together and put his weight on them, his shoulders relived of their burden.

Don then fastened the collar before the wrists. He grinned at the kid who still had a hint of defiance in him. Having a metal collar placed on you was a humiliation, and they both knew he would be releasing the hands next, this would be a tense moment.

“Remember,” he said, “I’m stronger than you, and you are weak right now. Even if you could fight me you can’t break the chains and the keys are in the other room where you can’t reach them. Just because I’m going to be releasing you hands doesn’t mean you can get away. Any resistance will be punished, you shouldn’t have to be told that to know.”

The boy knew but there was still a chance he might try something, even if it was just a punch that wouldn’t be worth it. One hand at a time was released and shackled and without incident the boy was free from his spread eagle position. He had let out a pathetic moaning whimper as his arms were lowered, even though Don did it gently. He sagged where he stood, not much strength left and all of it going to standing.

“When I leave I’ll be turning the lights off. Get some sleep, you’re going to need it and, like the food, who knows when you’ll get another chance.” He took the boy’s chin and brought his face up to his. “You’ve been good, but you still let me down on one thing.” A moment of panic and confusion played across his face. “You didn’t thank your Master for cleaning up your shitty ass.”

Don pulled out a pair of nipple clamps joined by a chain. They were far from the worst he had but the boy clearly had no idea how lightly he was getting off. He made no protest as Don pinched his nipples and attached them. With his hands only shackled he would be able to take them off and must know it. If he was smart he would know better than to do so.

Don stepped back to admire the stud in front of him; hunched and swaying where he stood, covered in sweat and trembling. Don left him like that, shutting the door with a loud bang. He would give the kind six hours of darkness to sleep, how he spent it was up to him.

On the video feed he could see in infrared as the lights went out, plunging the boy into darkness. The boy dropped to his knees, sobbing and his trembling hands went to his nipples as if to relieve the pain but was smart enough to think better off it. The feed was still live, audio as well, so everyone saw and heard his scream a few profanities at his captor. The forum went nuts, as if it hadn’t been before, commenting on how the boy was going to get it now from Don for mouthing off. Don had been right that people would want him; the bidding was now up to £25,000 for him with £10,000 for breeding sessions. Maybe the boy would have kids after all.

There were five serious bidders in the running, all regulars of Don’s and knew he provided quality stock. As it stood Don was looking at £35,000 for the boy and he was sure he could raise that with a decent show. The boy formerly known as Colin would have, unknown to him, eleven hours to prove his worth and Don would set the bar high, he would either break or…

Don snorted. Or nothing. The boy would break, it was what he did.


End file.
